Examples of earlier tool identification systems have been found in the following earlier patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,489 to Griffith, “Tool Storage and Identification System” relates to tool storage and identifying means including an improved storage magazine to rotate about a horizontal support axis and provided with improved socket adapters to receive a combination of rearward coded tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,470 to Juengel, “Tool Identification System” identifies tools used in an automatic machine tool system. A transponder is mounted to each tool and interrogated by a transceiver to identify the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,627 to Johnson, “Color Coded Tools” uses a color-coded tool identification method to indicate size of hand tools and small cutting tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,491 to Fierek, “Tool Carrier Organizer” relates to a soft fabric carrier organized in the form of a receptacle comprising several partitions formed on the outside surface of the organizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,227 to Vogel, “Visual Coding System for Tool Size” codes tools as to their size, using two sets of different colored bands on the surface of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,751 to Henke, “System and Method for Identifying Hand Tools” provides a color-coded identification system for identifying a hand tool. A chart defines operating characteristics of the hand tool by a group of colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,926 to Vaseloff, “Smart Tray Syste3m and Method for Restaurant Inventory Management” includes a plurality of information tags and communication devices that communicate with the tags.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,139 to Peter, “Cabinet Apparatus for Kitchen Utensils and Appliances” includes a cabinet apparatus for efficient organization storage and use of kitchen appliances and utensils in a relatively small space.